K U R O H I M E: The Last Shadow Princess
by Jinx-the-Beaver
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke find out about the lost village of Kurogakure and it's princess. Now they must take care of her and teach her to be a ninja! UBER BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS R&R NarutoOC SasukeOC possibly more pairings! My first fanfic lol. I LIKE PIE!
1. Finding Kurogakure

KURO-HIME

**KURO-HIME**

**Ch. 1**

_Long ago in the land of shadows there was a ninja village called Kurogakure, the village hidden in the dark. The village had a Kumorikage which was a lot like a Hokage or Kazekage, you know what I mean. The Kumorikage's name is unknown, as is mostly everything about him. All that is known is that he had a daughter who was said to be beautiful beyond comparison and carried a mysterious power, and she was the Kuro-hime, that is Dark-Princess. The village was destroyed long ago by Kyuubi during it's reign of terror, years and years and years before it came to Konohagakure and was sealed inside Naruto. The village simply disappeared, leaving nothing except ruins._

"That's totally stupid. There's no land of shadows. So obviously there was no Kurogakure, no Kumorikage and no Kuro-hime." Sakura said.

"I think it sounds cool! Datte bayo!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought it was okay."

"We should try looking for the land of shadows! Datte bayo!" Naruto shouted.

"But where would we look?" Sasuke asked.

"Count me out! This is so stupid!" Sakura left the room but Sasuke and Naruto didn't care cause she was being a baka.

"Well it's late now sp lets both go home and think" Naruto said

"Okay" Sasuke said.

So they both went home. Naruto got out a big huge map out of under his bed and poured over it while eating ramen for his dinner. He didn't see any land of shadows.

"There's no land of shadows on this map Datte bayo!" Naruto said.

_It's not on the map you baka._

"Who said that!?" Naruto asked.

_It's Kyuubi you baka._

"Oh! Hi! You destroyed Kurogakure a long time ago right? You know where it is? Where is the land of shadows?"

_You'd never find it even if you went around the friggin world and back fifty times. It's not on any map. It's not even beyond the corners of any map. It's hidden in plain sight, baka._

"How far is it from Konohagakure?"

_Not that far. But only those who have been there can find it._

"But who's been there besides you?"

_Someone in the village. You'll know who._

Kyuubi stoped talking to Naruto after that. Naruto fell asleep and the next day he met up with Sasuke.

"You find anything useful?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Not really. I ran into this girl though" Sasuke started blushing, "Her name is Raven Suzumiya, and she's got long crimson red hair and emerald eyes and pale doll-like skin and…"

"Oooo! Sasuke's got a girlfriend! Sasuke's got a girlfriend! Sasuke's got a gi-…!"

"Will you shut up baka!"

"Datte bayo!"

"Anyway, she seemed pretty interested in what I told her about Kurogakure and all that jazz."

Naruto felt a twinge in his chest. He suddenly just knew.

"Sasuke! You must take me to Raven and we must talk to her about our MISSION datte bayo!"

So they went and found her near Ino's flowershop since she'd just bought some red daisys and pink carnations and blue roses. Raven liked flowers.

"Raven! You've been to Kurogakure! Lead us there!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at her dramatically.

Sasuke and Raven were both shocked.

"Naruto! How did you know!" Raven asked.

"The demon in my bellybutton told me, now where is the village!? Huh? Huh?"

"Fine I'll lead you there…" Raven said calmly.

Raven lead them both to Hokage Mountain and brought them near the first Hokage's nose. She stuck her hand inside one of the nostrils and pushed a button and the mountain's mouth opened. They went in the mouth. Inside was the ruins of a lost ninja village.

"Konohagakure was built on top of Kurogakure. I come here sometimes when I'm feeling sad. It's so peaceful and quiet here. Pluss it's always nice and cool here" Raven said.

"It is cool in here." Sasuke agreed.

Naruto ran off into the city, looking around.

"That's it? It's just a bunch of stones shaped like buildings! Where is the fun in that! Datte bayo!"

Suddenly he noticed a shiny something inside a room. He went in and found a huge slab of amber and inside the amber was a girl.

"Holy foxtails!" Naruto shouted.

The girl had long ebony hair that fell around her in graceful sweeps and reached bellow her back. Her eyes were closed. She wore a black sleeveless dress that reached bellow her knees. She had a silver anklet on her left foot. Her dainty little hands held gracefully criss-crossing over her heart. She also had a silver heart-shaped locket slightly concealed by her hands.

"She's so beautiful…" Naruto said, he was entranced by her.

_That is the Kuro-Hime._

"What?"

Sasuke and Raven came in.

"I see you found Amber." Raven said.

"Is that her name? How do you know? She obviously couldn't have told you." Sasuke said.

"Her name is on the plaque right there" Raven pointed and read aloud, "Amber Ayame Mitsuyashika…Princess of Kurogakure…Silver Heart."

"Why 'Silver Heart'?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me. But it may have to do with that locket she's wearing. It's too bad she's stuck in amber like that. I'd go ask Tsunade for help but she would just have her destroyed. Grownups are afraid of stuff like this involving Kyuubi." Raven said.

"I can get her out!" Naruto was determined. "RASENGAN!"

Naruto summoned up a Rasengan in both hands with help from some clones and then smashed the slab into amber-dust. The dust revealed the girl and she fell unconscious but still breatheing. Naruto picked her up in his arms.

"Lets take her to the village!" he said.

Just then the whole place began to shake violently.

"The village is going to cave-in! Run for it!: Raven shouted.

They all ran for their lives and barely made it out fast enough to close the Hokage's mouth behind them, and Kurogakure was lost forever. But they had something more precious than a bunch of dead rocks. They had a very very living princess!


	2. Amber Wakes

Ch

**Ch. 2**

**Amber Wakes**

So then Naruto, Sasuke and Raven all headed toward Naruto's house with the girl. She was still unconscious. They put her on the couch and then they all left exept Naruto. Naruto sat staring at the girl whose eyes sitill hadn't opened yet. She was totally still.

The girl had long flowing ebony hair and her bangs framed her face perfecrly. Naruto wanted to pet her hair but he didn't cause his hands were full of ramen. Eventually she twitched slightly and opened her eyes. Naruto was stunned. He'd never seen such perfectly beautiful amber orbs before in his life. They shined so brightly that everything else in the room felt pale. Those eyes sparkled as if a million stars were inside of them. Naruto gasped in amazement.

The girl sat up and looked around.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked Naruto.

"…" Naruto was at a loss for words, but he spoke anyway, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you're in Konohagakure. Some day I'll be the Hokage of this village! Datte bayo!"

The girl blinked.

"Konohagakure? Never heard of it. How far is it from the land of Shadows?"

"Uh yeah about that you see…" naruto scratched his head, "Your village was kind of destroyed a long long long time ago by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You were encased in amber so I guess you survived."

The girl was shocked.

"WHATY?? YOU'RE LYING! MY VILLAGE IS STILL THERE! YOU'RE LYING!" she shouted.

"CALM DOWN!" Naruto shouted back.

"I WILL NOT" she answered.

"YOU BET YOU WILL! I'M THE FUTURE HOKAGE SO YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!"

"I don't care WHAT you're Prince of. My village was never attacked by…" then the princess suddenly remembered, "OHMYGOSH…Kyuubi no kitsune…I remember it…it……oh no…nooo…"

The girl started to cry. Naruto came to comfort her.

"Hey. Don't cry. It's not that bad is it?" Naruto said, "Okay I guess it is…but you're still alive. That's something. Right? Right? Datte bayo?"

Thhe girl sniffled.

"I guess…well…Prince Naruto Uzumaki, I thank you for helping me." She said.

"Well…I'm not actually a Prince, but if you want to call me a prince then go right ahead!" Naruto said smiling.


End file.
